Something Casual
by Pearlynn
Summary: This was just something casual, Tenten told herself every single time they hooked up. There wasn't anything special about the way they touched each other or tasted the other's skin. Whatever this thing was, it was not serious. PWP SakuTen.


_Disclaimer: I do not own ..._

 _A/N Yuri was requested, yuri is delivered. Say hello to Dom!SakuraxTenten._

* * *

This was just something casual, Tenten told herself every single time they hooked up. There wasn't anything special about the way they touched each other or tasted the other's skin. Whatever this thing was, it was not serious.

It was fun.

It was exhilarating.

It's amazing.

Especially when she does _this._

They weren't in love. They were lonely. Two girls in love with people who couldn't love them back: Tenten, because of death. And Sakura, because of distance. Their loneliness was inescapable, but together they could avoid it just for a while.

It started off as an accident, innocent and strange and new. Sakura was drunk, which wasn't as new, and Tenten was even more so. It was the anniversary of Neji's death, and she never could really get over the pain of losing the man she loved. Sakura had been drunk for an entirely different reason. Sasuke hadn't come back for Naruto's wedding, and she was upset and lonely.

The two girls went to the bar together and drowned their sorrows in hot sake and stale beer. After an hour of near-constant drinking, Tenten invited Sakura to stay the night and they cuddled on her bed after they shed their smokey clothes. Just clad in their underwear, it was Tenten who felt the inklings of arousal as she held Sakura's lean body close to her own. It was Tenten who initiated the first kiss, Tenten who slipped her hand under Sakura's bra and rubbed her firm breasts.

It was Tenten who rolled Sakura on her back and licked her first pussy.

But it was Sakura who brought things to an entirely different level.

It started off simple: meet up when one was horny or lonely, get each other off with their tongues and hands. Sakura was a quick learner, figuring out neat ways to bring Tenten to her peak over and over again. And Tenten was eager to reciprocate, wanting to please the woman who was bringing light back into the darkness that was once her life.

One night, after Sakura came over to her home crying about losing a patient, Tenten eased her inside and made her a cup of tea. Without saying anything, the girls began kissing. Sakura's tears were still warm on her cheeks, but Tenten didn't care. All she cared about was pleasing this beautiful woman on her couch.

Sakura was in a giving mood, claiming that she needed to in order to forget the loss she experienced again. Sakura was in Tenten's lap now, grinding her hips down and rotating around. Tenten swore that whichever man married her, he was going to be incredibly lucky. Sakura was strong, beautiful, sexy, and smart. Everything a man would want and everything a woman would want to be. Her lips were sin, hands dexterous, pussy always wet and wanting. Tenten hated to admit, but Sakura was the epitome of perfect.

Her hand slipped under Tenten's waistband and began rubbing her folds.

"Oh, Tenten," she purred as their kiss broke. "You're so wet for me."

Tenten smirked and began kissing Sakura's neck, reveling in the way Sakura's fingers slid around her pussy. "I've been thinking about you all day."

Sakura's sultry giggle made Tenten get even hotter, and she replied softly, "Now, now. I thought we agreed we wouldn't get too attached."

"Never said I was attached," Tenten murmured against Sakura's collarbone. "Just saying I was horny. Luckily I was off today or I would have been in trouble."

"Well, I guess I'll take care of your problem then."

Without another word, Sakura pulled off her shirt and bra, revealing her taut and perky breasts. Her pink nipples were puckered in the chilled air of the apartment. Tenten could never get enough of the sight. Next came Tenten's tank top, discarded like an insignificant piece of paper. Sakura was greedy as she took Tenten's breasts and began massaging them roughly. Her eyes were demanding, raw and dark with lust as she stared at the way Tenten's darker nipples pebbled under her fingers.

Sakura quickly stood and shoved off her pants, revealing her bare pussy. Tenten's breath hitched- she never got used to Sakura's brashness with her privates- and she was about to lean forward and give the beautiful space a long kiss, but Sakura stopped her by pushing her shoulders back. With a soft shake of her head, Sakura knelt down in front of Tenten and pulled the weapons expert's shorts down her toned thighs.

Not another word was exchanged as Sakura began kissing up Tenten's thighs, her hot breath tickling the main destination in a tantalizing manner. Tenten was writhing by the time Sakura's lips barely grazed the apex of her legs, sighing and quietly moaning with every languid pass of Sakura's lips. As soon as her tongue flicked along Tenten's slit, her moan was long and drawn out. She had been wanting this all day.

Sakura's tongue swiped and passed around Tenten's kitty, lapping up every ounce of honey Tenten made. She hummed against her clit, right as she slid two of her fingers into Tenten's vagina. The brunette cried out, feeling her eminent orgasm quickly approach. It seemed like Sakura really knew what she was doing tonight, with every intention of making Tenten spasm in please more than once.

Right as Tenten was about to cum, Sakura pulled away and licked her glistening chin. Her smirk was smug as she sat up, and Tenten barely noticed through her whining at the loss of her lover's tongue. Sakura stood and walked towards the bag she discarded by the door and pulled out a scroll. After a few hand signs and special application of her chakra, something had come out of her scroll; a technique Tenten had taught Sakura, herself.

When the pink-hair kunoichi turned around, Tenten's eyes went as wide as saucers. In one hand was a small vibrator and the other, a thick strap-on. Tenten's mouth salivated when Sakura began putting on the fake dick. The vibrator was attached to a special buckle on the strap-on and soon Sakura was sliding it into her own asshole. The buzzing was soft, but Tenten felt herself clench and leak some more fluid at the sight of Sakura trembling under the immense pleasure- her fake dick seemed to bobble with every sultry step she took forward.

"On your knees," her lover demanded. Tenten immediately listened and knelt on the floor, lips even with Sakura's dick. Without needing more instruction, she wrapped her lips around the it and soaked it in her saliva.

"Yea, suck that dick. I can't wait to fuck you."

Tenten hummed in satisfaction. She always liked Sakura's dirty talk.

When Sakura's hand carded through Tenten's loose hair, she purred, "After I'm done fucking you, I'm going to lick your pussy until you're dry. Do you want to lick me, too?"

Tenten nodded when she pulled her mouth away, a string of saliva following her as she grinned up at Sakura.

"Good. Because I'll make you lick me until I cum over and over again. Now, get on your hands and knees so I can fuck you."

Tenten did as she was told, turning around so her ass was in the air. Sakura didn't wait to run her tongue over Tenten's quivering hole, causing the brunette to cry out in pleasure again. Before she could recuperate, Sakura slid her dick into Tenten's vagina, causing her to cry out even louder. Luckily for her, the neighbors were gone on vacation, or they were sure to hear her every single moan.

Sakura kept pumping in and out, slow and deep before picking up the pace and fucking Tenten silly. Her cries bounced off the walls, in time with every single of Sakura's thrusts. The orgasm Sakura had denied her came back full force, crashing into Tenten faster than she could comprehend. Her wails were muffled into the back of the couch, and too quickly she came a second time when Sakura's fingers began working furiously over her clit.

Immediately, the rubber cock was pulled out and replaced with Sakura's mouth. A deft tongue lapped up her fluids, until there was nothing left. Just like she had promised. Tenten barely registered being rolled onto her back and the pussy being shoved into her face until her own tongue was flicking over Sakura's clit, almost lazily as she got out of the haze of her orgasms.

The sounds of Sakura's humming moans were music to her ears and Tenten rejoiced in the feeling of making this woman feel this way. With every quiver of the lean body above her, Tenten relished in the fact that it was her that was doing this to that woman. That perfect, perfect woman.

And as Sakura came for the fourth time and kissed her tenderly on the lips, Tenten just had to reassure herself that this wasn't serious. It's just casual.

* * *

 _ **A/N** You ask, I deliver._


End file.
